Wicked Games: Jugando con el destino
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el día de la coronación de Ben, los cuatro descendientes, en vez de elegir el camino del bien y la bondad, tomaron una decisión repentina que causo la caída del reino de auraron? Si Mal, Carlos, Jay y Evie les fascinaba su estadía en aquel lugar, ¿por que lo destruyeron? "Soy la hija de la villana mas temida de la historia, la maldad corre por mis venas"
1. Prologo

_**Hace 20 años fue fundada Estados Unidos de Auraron por La bella y la bestia, quienes se habían casado recientemente y para que su mundo perfecto de paz y amor no fuera arruinado por los vilanos, nos exiliaron a la isla de los perdidos, de donde nunca podíamos escapar, pues un campo de fuerza cubría nuestro pequeño reino.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, un tiempo después, el apuesto príncipe Ben, les dio la oportunidad a 4 hijos de villanos estudiar en auradon. Carlos, hijo de cruella de vill , jay, hijo de jafar, Evie, hija de la reina malvada y Mal, hija de la villana mas temida en la historia,**_ ** _Maléfica_**

 _ **Todos temían que ellos intentaran destruir auraron, y el regreso de sus padres. Tuvieron razón, porque el dia en el que el príncipe Ben seria coronado, algo catastrófico ocurrió, y auraron se convirtió en DarkParadise**_

 _ **Pero, ¿como fue que estos villanos que parecían estar cambiando tomaron una accion tan repentina? ¿Que ocurrio con los heroes de los cuentos de hadas?**_

 **Asi comienza la historia de como dominamos el mun** do


	2. El proclamo

Holaaaa :D bueno voy a presentarme, me llamo Demetria A. Torres y he escrito varios fics antes, pero es el primero que hago de descendientes. Debo admitir que no me llamo mucho la atencion la pelicula hasta que la vi, y me encanto, aunque me quede con la idea de que pasaria si el final fuera diferente, y comencé a escribir esto xd espero que les guste nwn

 ** _Jane enloquecía por el poder de la varita. Su madre intento detenerla sin mucho éxito, para que al final, yo obtuve la varita. El arma mas poderosa de auradon estaba en mis manos, no supe que hacer._**

 ** _-Mal, devuelve la varita- El principe se acercaba poco a poco hacia a mi_**

 ** _-Aléjate de una vez- dije con voz fría. No quería decepcionar a mi madre, no de nuevo, pero tampoco quería terminar como ella._**

 ** _-¿Lo ven? !Les dije que era malvada!- grito audrey. Fue entonces cuando decidí detener el tiempo. Todos se quedaron quietos, incluyendo Carlos, evie, y jay. Dentro de mi mente la voz de Ben me susurraba miles de cosas_**

 ** _-Ay, querida Mal, yo pude haberlo hecho mejor- Di la vuelta y vi a mi madre sonriendo maliciosamente, sus ojos resplandecían._**

 ** _-Mama, ¿que haces aqui?- Pregunte sorprendida-_**

 ** _-Nada en especial- respondio, caminando hacia mi.- solo quiero visitar mi futuro reino y matarlos a todos_**

 ** _-Madre- dije firmemente- No pienso darte la varita._**

 ** _Ella rio- Que graciosa eres, parece como su fueras uno de esos... jaja,- cambio su voz a un tono mas fuerte- ahora dame la varita_**

 ** _-No te la dare- dije temblorosa, pero fuerte. En ese instante ella se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi pecho. Senti algo doloroso, como si me estuviera succionando la vida, hasta que..._**

Me desperté, sonriendo ante ese recuerdo. Finalmente me levante de mi cama, cambiándome y alistándome para asistir al colegio. Oh, se me olvidaba. ¿Aun creen asisto a la misma escuela que esos torpes héroes que se la pasaban cantando canciones infantiles y estúpidas? !Claro que no! Ellos fueron desterrados a la misma isla que nosotros fuimos exiliados alguna vez. Algunas veces paseo por ahí, burlándome de ellos.

En fin, al caminar por los pasillos del colegio, la mayoría me saludaba, admirando mis cuernos, que me habían crecido justo cuando mi madre y yo nos apoderamos del reino. Hoy se celebraban 3 años desde el derrocamiento del reino de auraron, y lo celebraríamos esta noche, asi que me dirigía a la asamblea general.

La capa oscura resaltaba el poder que me diferenciaba de los demás, pero no lo presumía. Eramos iguales, por nuestra sangre corría la maldad. Todos eramos malos desde la cuna, y nos gustaba.

Al llegar, me tope con Evie, quien se encargaba de impartir clases de pociones y brebajes

-Hey Mal- me saludo - ¿Que crees que Malefica haga este año?

-Hola evie, supongo que querra humillar a los de "la tierra de los olvidados"- Lo que alguna vez se conoció como la isla de los perdidos se convirtió en un refugio para los pobres e indefensos seres nobles e ingenuos, gobernado por la reina de corazones, cuyo mandato de decapitar a todos los que osaban intentar derrocarla, y gano el respeto de muchos villanos. Ella no necesitaba magia para atemorizarlos a todos- No te puedo contar mucho, es una sorpresa

-!Oh, vamos!- exclamo!- No pienso contárselo a nadie, me muero de la emocion de...- Le susurre un par de palabras al oido

-¿!QUEE!?- Grito, y cerre la puerta rapidamente- Es como tirar por la ventana todo lo que ha logrado, si ..- le tape la boca con mis manos

-Evie, hay algo mas fuerte que esto- dije sonriendo- La diferencia es que a ellos los haremos sufrir, los haremos llorar, los torturaremos tanto que su sangre azul se tornara negra.

Evie levanto una ceja. -Entonces me estas diciendo que...

-Así es- Dije- Pero no comentes nada hasta...- El timbre sonó- Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ve a sentarte junto a jay y Carlos, estoy muy segura que les impactara mucho esta noticia

-Solo una cosa Mal- dijo- ¿Te has preguntado que habrá sido de Ben?

Me quede pensativa, buscando algo que me haga recordar sobre ese chico, pero al parecer en mi memoria no hay rastro de quien es el, pero senti un escalofrio al escuchar su nombre- Ben, ¿Quien es Ben?

Entonces todos empezaron a entrar y el auditorio se llenaba mas y mas. Vi a Evie, que tenia la misma expresión confusa que solia hacer cuando le decia que no conocía a tal Ben.

La sala se oscureció y una luz verde brillante resplandecio. Entonces entraron Jafar, cruella de vil, la reina malvada y mi madre. Despues unas luces purpuras iluminaron el auditorio.

-Buenas tardes estudiantes del Internado de DarkFalls- Dijo mi madre- Hoy hace tres años el reino de Auraron cayo en nuestras manos gracias a Carlos- Uno a uno iba subiendo al estrado- Evie, Jay, y mi perversa hija, Mal- Sonrei, sintiendome orgullosa

-Para celebrar aquel acto- Hablo Cruella de vill- Haremos un ataque sorpresivo a la isla de los olvidados

Todos entraron en euforia, aplaudían y exclamaban- !Larga vida al mal!

-Pero, no solo los haremos sufrir- comento Jafar- A los hijos de esos héroes, los secuestraremos y los torturaremos para hacerlos parte de nosotros

De repente, hubo un silencio seguido de conmoción. Como si fuera una burla a la proclamación real de los antiguos reyes de auraron.

-!A callar!- grito mi madre- Haremos un ejercito para poder atacar mas naciones, y cuando cada reino haya caido, !dominaremos el mundo!- Y todos volvieron a aplaudir, y volvieron a exclamar- Larga vida al mal, larga vida al mal!

 **Bueno este fue el primer capitulo nwn. La historia tendra un trama oscuro, habran mas personajes y quizas algunas muertes.**

 **¿Porque Mal no recuerda a Ben?**

 **¿Que le habra hecho Malefica a su hija el dia de la coronación?**

Que tengan lindo dia/noche xd :D

Y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic nwn. :)


	3. La isla de los olvidados

**En la isla de los olvidados se vivia un ambiente de terror y miedo. En esa mañana ocurrio una nueva decapitacion: la hija de Mulan, junto con tres aliados mas fueron ejecutados por intento de conspiración, y sus cabezas fueron colgadas en las puertas del colegio como advertencia, para que nos quedara claro que somos demasiado debiles para enfrentarlos y que gracias el principe Ben nuestra vida es miserable.**

 **Y cada vez me odian mas. Por mi culpa, usamos harapos marrones, vivimos en casas de paja y cartón, nuestra racion de comida es mínima. La tierra es totalmente infertil y solo crecen arboles sin hojas y rosas negras. A los varones nos obligan a extraer oro y plata en minas antiguas donde solo encontramos carbón, mientras que a las chicas, a los 21 años las mandaban como sirvientas al castillo de la reina de corazones y de ahi al palacio de maléfica, donde jamas volvían a ver a sus familias.**

 **Mientras que los demas se ocupaban laborando, o estudiando en una escuela donde muestran a Malefica como una emperatriz superior a todos los demás y donde nos enseñaban a mantener la esperanza, yo me mantenia aislado en medio del bosque, en una casa en ruinas. Solo. ¿Quien querría ser amigo de la persona que llevo a la miseria al reino de auraron? No chad, cuyo rostro se volvio horrendo, por un hechizo de Evie y no supe mucho de el desde entonces. No Audrey, mi ex- novia psicópata que fue lanzada al abismo de los perdidos. Mal le destrozo la cordura robandose sus recuerdos y sacandole el corazón.**

 **Mal. Su cabello morado, esos ojos verdes. Es hermosa, me di cuenta de ello desde que llego a Auraron, aunque en ese tiempo estaba con Audrey. Aun sigo recordando nuestra cita en el lago, donde su hechizo desapareció, pero me di cuenta de que lo que sentia era verdadero. Queria enseñarle lo que es el amor, y la bondad. Solo que, el día de la coronación**

 _-Mal, se que no hay crueldad en ti, devuelve la varita- le pedí nuevamente_

 _-¿Quien eres tu?- dijo, causando confusión a los asistentes y a mi. Todos sabían que salíamos desde hace días- Espera, eres el chico que tiene coronitas en los boxers, ah si, que patetico- Y de repente, me bajo los pantalones, dejándome en_ _ridículo_

 _-bididi badidi boo- dijo sarcasticamente girando y apuntando hacia el hada madrina y mis padres, convirtiéndolos en piedras y aterrando a los demás_

 _-!SILENCIO!- Grito- LA HIJA DE LA VILLANA MAS TEMIDA DE TODAS ESTA FRENTE A USTEDES. !DOBLEGUENSE ANTE MI!- Y entonces una fuerza nos obligo a arrodillarnos y a alabarla. Después Carlos, evie y jay caminaron pisándonos la espalda y junto con mal comenzaron a decir_

 _-ES EL INICIO DE SU PERDICIÓN- Dijo Jay agresivamente._

 _-No sentiremos piedad por ustedes- Grito evie y camino hacia Chad mostrandolo en el espejo- Espejito espejito, corre el video, de quien es el mas horrendo EN ESTE REINO...!- Y la cara de chad se transformo lleno de granos, erupciones, el cabello canoso y una nariz muy grande que secretaba algo de color verde._

 **Alguien toca la puerta, no me molesto en abrir, porque se que es uno de los caballeros de la reina de corazones**

 **-Anda, niño bonito- dijo con sarcasmo- Reunion en la plaza principal**

 **Caminamos entre maleza, aebustos llenos de espinas y vidrios rotos, huesos de personas muertas, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba algo de "civilizacion" y contemple algo horrible**

 **Vi arder hogares, cuerpos destrozados, escuche el grito de todos los que intentaban huir de Malefica, quien estaba en su forma de dragon. Fue un caos. Otros villanos robaban cada objeto de valor que poseiamos.**

 **Entonces, en un cielo rojizo, Mal volaba hacia arriba, sus alas, enormes y negras, exalaba fuego purpura.**

 **El ataque se detuvo. Los sobrevivientes a ello, se arrodillaron y suplicaron piedad. La reina malvada hablo**

 **-Hace tres años, gracias a Ben, su reino cayo bajo las manos de cuatro grandes hijos- sonrio y Mal, Evie, Carlos y Jay se pusieron enfrente.**

 **Jafar dijo- Y no solo nos quedamos con sus tierras, toda la magia se encuentra en nuestras manos-**

 **-Jamas podran detenernos, pero si podrán unirsenos- Dijo cruella de vill, luciendo un atuendo de piel de dalmatas..**

 **-Les dare oportunidad de estudiar en el internado de DarkFalls- Dijo Malefica- y graduarse como viles y perversos villanos**

 **Hubo un silencio, y una voz se levanto -Jamas podran quebrantar nuestro espiritu, no nos rebajaremos a su nivel- Evie señalo a la persona que hablo**

 **-Espejito espejito traeme al revoltoso y conviertelo en un monstruo- Entonces, aquel desconocido se volvio en una gigante bestia de colmillos afilados e intento comerse a 4 niños que se encontraban cerca-**

 **-Detente- Dijo Carlos- No es la unica bestia que hay. Tenemos muchas mas, y somos capaces de traerlos aqui, y hacer que se los coman a todos-**

 **-Al menos que se unan a nosotros- dijo evie sacudiendo su cabello- Los ataques continuaran**

 **-Necesitamos solo 4 valientes voluntarios- dijo Mal- No sean timidos, no matamos, solo torturamos**

 **Nadie quiso levantarse, hasta que una figura femenina se levanto del suelo- Yo, akira, la hija de Jazmin y aladin-**

 **-Que linda sorpresa- dijo jafar, gruñendo- ¿Como esta tu padre?**

 **Akira no respondio. Todos nuestros padres se encontraban muertos, encarcelados, o desaparecidos**

 **-Quiero ser la siguiente- hablo Melody, la hija de la sirenita y el principe Erick y camino hacia akira, se tomaron de las manos.**

 **-Vaya, vaya, dos hermosas princesas- dijo Malefica- Es muy claro que aqui los varones son unos completos cobardes.- Ellos se rieron**

 **-Yo- doug, el hijo de tontin y estoy muy seguro de que la expresion del rostro de evie cambio- Hijo de uno de los siete enanitos**

 **-Ah, si- dijo la reina malvada- ¿Y que haras? ¿Cantar ai ho una y otra vez, o dejar que una pordiosera entre a tu cabaña y haga los deberes del hogar como tipica zorrita que le tiene miedo a su madrastra?- Todos volvieron a reir**

 **-¿Alguien quiere unirse a este trio de afortunados heroes invencibles?- Pregunto Cruella de Vill**

 **-Yo- grite- Ben, el hijo de la bella y la bestia**


	4. Recuerdos

Punto de vista de Mal:

Lo mire fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban, aunque su rostro palidecía mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Evie me susurra unas palabras

-¿Enserio, no te acuerdas de que es tu ex-novio?-

-Por favor Evie- le conteste- Es demasiado blando, estupido e ingenuo para mi. Yo amo a los chicos malos

-Pero...- Mi madre interrumpió la converacion

-Entonces para los cuatro voluntarios, mañana vendra su carruaje real- Estallamos en risas. En realidad serán transportados en una calabaza putrefacta manejada por Jay, quien esperaba matarlos en el trayecto, puesto a que nunca fue bueno manejando

Todos nos fuimos a casa, y escuchamos los gritos de la reina de corazones

-!TOQUE DE QUEDA! SI A LA MEDIANOCHE ALGUIEN ESTA AFUERA, SERA EJECUTADO- Vimos como la gente se dispersaba hacia lo que quedaba de su aldea insignificante. Despues, mi madre y yo nos transformamos y atravesamos esa barrera que evita que los "olvidados" escapen. Los demas villanos fueron caminando por el sendero de piedras, nosotras volábamos hacia el palacio, nuestro hogar, un exorbitante lugar lleno de lujos, sirvientas y abundante magia.

Al llegar al castillo, mi madre me abrazo- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Mira todo lo que has logrado, casi me creo el teatrito de que ibas a ser buena, es tan ridiculo-

-Si, lo se- sonrei- Solo que... No recuerdo muy bien lo que hice en el colegio

-Nada relevante, descuida- Mi mandre me dio una palmadita en el hombro- Tienes que ir a dormir, mañana es un dia muy importante, debemos planear con cuidado como lavarles la mente-

 ** _Salgo de su habitacion y me dirijo a la mia. En mis sueños encuentro a Ben, nadando en un lago, se veía muy atractivo con ese abdomen marcado, despues estábamos en un pasto verde claro, recostada en su hombro_**

 ** _-¿Me amas?- Pregunto_**

 ** _-Ni siquiera se que es el amor- conteste_**

 ** _-Entonces yo te enseñare a amar- sonrio_**

 ** _Despues la escena cambio al dia de la ceremonia, nos encontramos en su carruaje_**

 ** _-Entonces todo el tiempo estabas fingiendo- comente_**

 ** _-Yo nunca dije que fingia- me dijo, tomándome de la mano y colocandome en el dedo un anillo dorado_**

Desperté, extrañada, ¿Que relación tenia Ben conmigo? ¿Porque el día de la coronación no recuerdo nada? En un cajon busco ese pequeño anillo, y lo guardo entre mis mano

-Ben- murmuro.- Me encantaria saber quien fuiste para mi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Evie habia salido a escondidas de su cuarto. Malefica le había hecho algo a Mal, lo sospechaba. Jay le dijo que quizas un lavado de memoria, pero ella sabia que era mas grave. Camino hasta la oficina de Malefica y forzo a abrirla. Pero alguien estaba mirandola desde lejos. Cuando entro, unas manos la tomaron por la espalda, y ella dejo escapar un grito.

-!Carlos!-Evie susurro enojada- Me asustaste, ¿que diablos estas haciendo por aqui?

-El día de la coronación también note que Mal se comporto muy extraña- contesto.- Mas perversa de lo normal

-Pero lo curioso es que no sabe quien es Ben-

-¿Quien es Ben?-

Evie se quedo perpleja- ¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso soy la unica que lo recuerda? No importa, entremos.

Encendieron una linterna y empezaron a buscar. En la oficina de Malefica habia un cuadro de ella y su hija, varios artefactos magicos, una manzana, una gabeta con varios archivos , y fue cuando vieron una caja de metal con un brillo rojo

-¿Que tendra aqui?- Pregunto Evie y vio una cerradura dorada, donde apenas alcanzo a notar un objeto flotante.

-No lo se- dijo carlos- Quizas Malefica le quito el corazón y lo escondió aquí

-Buena teoria- respondio Jay saliendo de la nada asustandolos a los dos- ¿Que hacen aqui?

-Averiguando porque Mal no recuerda a Ben y como fue que se ha comportado tan extraño-

-¿Quien rayos es ben?- Pregunto Jay

-¿Enserio? ¿Enserio? Maldita sea- contesto Evie- No me digan que soy la unica que recuerda que Mal y Ben salieron

-QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUI- Fue cuando el trio de amigos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver...


	5. Where all your nightmares comes trues

Los habian descubierto. Evie temblaba pero Carlos se encargo de ello

-Madre...ammm... Nosotros- Pero Cruella de Vill lo reprendio con dureza

-¿Que están haciendo aqui?¿No ven que si maléfica los hubiera descubierto les hubiera hecho lo mismo que le hizo a Mal?- El trio de amigos la miro con curiosidad- Digo, deberían irse a dormir.

-¿Que le hizo maléfica a su hija?-Pregunto Jay,

-No importa- respondió- Váyanse a dormir !Ahora!

Después de que supuestamente cada uno se fuera a sus habitaciones, la villana entro, buscando un objeto particular, un collar triangular de esmeralda

-Oh mi querida amiga- susurro- No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera, y este collar me ayudara mucho. Salio de la oficina dirgiendose a su hogar, sin sospechar que una figura la observaba detrás del pasillo

.

.

.

.'

.

.

POV BEN

 **Prepare las pocas pertenencias que conservaba en una maleta. El retrato familiar de mis padres y yo, cuando viviamos felices en el palacio rodeados de lujos y un ambiente perfecto, una piedra blanca del estanque mágico, que concedía un deseo en tanto devolvieras la piedra al agua. Era una de las razones por las cuales iba al internado, para restablecer la paz, y hacer que todo volviera a hacer como antes, con la pequeña diferencia de que los villanos vivieran por el resto de sus vidas en un calabozo de alta seguridad.**

 **No puedo evitar que el dolor fluya dentro de mi. Mal me traiciono de una manera horrible, fingiendo que comenzaba a quererme. Ella jamas sentira lo que es el amor. Suspiro. De cierta manera, aun creo en ella. Como el idiota que soy, sigo teniendo fe en ella.**

 **El hechizo de amor, solo fue un truco para acercarse a la varita. Ella nunca se intereso en algo mas que obtenerla.**

 _ **¿Y si su madre le hizo algo? Lo unico que no entiendo es como en ese día, no se acordo de mi**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **-Mal, mírame- exclame- Se que esto no es lo que quieres. y no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que obedecerla**_

 _ **-Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA HABLARME Grito, fue entonces cuando ante la conmocion de la gente, sus cuernos comenzaron a crecer**_

 _ **Malefica limpiaba una lagrima- Esa es mi niña cruel- Y se transformo en dragon para destruir gran parte del cristal que tenia la imagen de mis padres.**_

 ** _Pero fue entonces cuando me estremecí ante la imagen donde la chica de pelo morado extendía unas alas grandes y logro convertirse en un dragon, al igual que su madre.._**

 ** _El castillo quedo en ruinas, pero eso no fue lo peor. Auradon se encontraba en llamas, el mar rugia con unas olas gigantes que logro desvastar el muelle y una zona donde vivia Melody y sus padres._**

 ** _Vi la espada que estaba clavada en la piedra. Solo los heroes de verdad lograban sacarla y con facilidad la tome. No queria matarla, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para verla morir...No..._**

 ** _-Mal- Exclame- No me obligues a hacerlo- Le apunte el arma y lo unico que ella hizo fue lanzarme fuego que pude esquivar._**

 ** _Entonces fue cuando logre herirla en el pecho y se enfurecio, se preparo para atacarme y cerre los ojos para recibir la llamarda letal, hasta que alguien me empujo con fuerza y mi padre se pulverizo en cenizas..._**

 ** _-NOOOOOO- GRITE, FURIOSO- MALDITA SEAS- Pero ella se habia ido para matar a mas personas que no pude salvar_**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

 _ **Al**_ **pensar en aquel recuerdo hiriente, derrame una lagrima que cayo por mi mejilla. Ese día lo habia perdido. Y se suponia que como buen hijo en duelo, debi jurar venganza, pero no soy un asesino. Solo quiero paz de una vez por todas-**

 **Alguien toco en mi puerta. El mismo guardia de ayer hablo- Tu carruaje te espera- rio sarcasticamente**

 **Llegamos a lo que quedaba de la aldea, Akira y melody se tomaban de las manos, nerviosas por entrar a una calabaza putrefacta llena de moho y como conductor a un energetico Jay, que nos lanzaba miradas fulminantes. Dos ratas grandes eran las encargadas de dirigir el carruaje**

 **Malefica y la reina de corazones reian- Espero que su estadia en DarkFalls, la institucion, no cause problemas de ningun tipo, o les cortare la cabeza- esta ultima dijo friamente**

 **Doug llego con una mochila pequeña- ¿Me perdí de algo?**

 **-Nada interesante- dijo malefica- Ahora, suban.**

 **Uno a uno subiamos a esa calabaza. Los asientos eran incomodos, estabamos muy apretados, la ventana era pequeña y no circulaba mucho aire**

 **-Dios, esto no era lo que esperaba- dijo Akira**

 **-Creo que es una forma de humillarnos- Respondio Melody-**

 **La calabaza comenzo a andar rapidamente. El camino era rocoso, nos empujamabos unos a otros. Sentimos que ibamos a caer y morir ahogados en un mar que rugia con fervor.**

 **-De seguro ursula debio tomar el tridente- susurro melody-**

 **-Chicos, miren esto- dije- Es mucho peor que aquel día**

 **El cielo era totalmente negro con nubes rojas, habian arbustos de espinas y arboles sin hojas. Cuervos volaban alrededor y habia una estatua de Malefica con una placa que se podria leer;**

 _ **Bienvenidos a DarkParadaise, donde sus pesadillas se hacen realidad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola nwn, agradezco sinceramente los comentarios, me animan a seguir :33 y gracias por leer esta historia. Tratare de actualizar los lunes miercoles o viernes y los fines de semana c:_**

 ** _-D. A. Torres uwuwuwuw_**


	6. Pequeñas sorpresas

**Holaa, perdon por no actualizar pero mi computadora se descompuso y no tuve oportunidad de escribir hasta ahora**

 **Por cierto quiero empezar a describir los personajes nuevos:**

 **akira: hija de aladdin y jazmin, morena de cabello negro y ojos verde turquesa, usa un vestido de seda color plateado y tiene un lunar en su mano izquierda**

 **Reina de corazones: . /search?hl=es &site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=643&q=reina+de+corazones+fan+arts&oq=reina+de+corazones+fan+arts&gs_l=img.12...1301.9132.0.11..3809.0j24j1.25.0..2..0...1.1. ..7.20.3231.9aTi_ESt_q0#hl=es&tbm=isch&q=reina+de+corazones+once+upon+a+time&imgrc=Jd2-jhZdmIQUiM%3A**

Evie, Carlos y Jay se encontraban en el armario del conserje (ni se imaginan quien es) discutiendo sobre lo sospechosa que fue la mama de Carlos y porque siguio revisando la oficina de malefica.

-Les aseguro que solo buscaba un plumon- dijo Carlos en defensa de su madre

-¿A medianoche?- Pregunto Jay con un toque de sarcasmo- Oh si, cualquiera necesita una pluma a las 12 de la noche y esculca en la oficina de Malefica.

-Esto es en serio chicos- comento Evie- Algo brillaba en esa caja fuerte, y Mal ha tenido cambios fuera de lo comun. Esos cuernos, sus alas...

-Ya alcanzo un estatus de maldad alto- respondio Jay- Es normal

-No, no lo es- replico la chica de cabello azul- No recuerda a Ben.

-Por enesima vez- comento Jay- ¿Quien carajos es Ben?

Evie se enfurecio, abrio la puerta y encontro a un palido Ben en el piso

-¿Nos estabas espiando?- Exclamo el chico de cabello blanco-

-Preparate para una paliza- Jay comenzaba a tronarse los dedos y darle un puñetazo, pero eso no fue necesario, porque Ben estaba hecho un desastre: un moreton en el ojo, varios rasguños en los brazos, la ropa destrozada y el cabello lleno de tierra

-¿Como pudieron haberle enseñado a los niños ese horrible juego?- Pregunto- Se supone que a su edad deben de ser educados y..

Al final jay le dio una bofetada- Que patetico eres. Me das nausea. Entiende niño bonito que este no es auradon- Y se fue para dar entrenamiento a los chicos de primer año

-Ja, gracias a ti gozamos de todo esto- Carlos le dio una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo sufrir al hijo de La bella y la Bestia. Como no habia nadie en los pasillos, Evie se ofrecio a ayudarlo.

-Escucha- lo llevo al armario- Algo muy extraño ha sucedido. Mal no te recuerda. Ni Jay, ni carlos. Sospecho que Malefica les robo la memoria o algo asi

Ben lanzo un bufido- Lo se, y creeme, vine aqui para averiguar que paso con ella y recuperarla, porque dentro de ella vive la dulce y noble chica de la cual me enamore-

Evie suspiro- Que romantico... Pero escucha, si quieres acercartele a Mal, tendras que transformarte en un chico malo y rudo, por cierto, yo tambien estoy en contra de lo que hizo Malefica- le guiño el ojo- Siempre fui buena, siempre soñe con encontrar el amor verdadero- confeso

Ben sonrio- Y lo encontraras. Algun día.

La puerta se abrio, dejando ver a una descabellada Bella con feos harapos y caminando descalza

-¿Mama?- murmuro Ben...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mal se encontraba practicando hechizos con algunos estudiantes en la sala de tortura junto con varios maniquies que estaban hechos de verdadera piel humana, y algun que otro prisionero del calabozo. Para su suerte, se encontraba Ariel entre dos aldeanos desconocidos.

-Y si de casualidad se llegan a topar con un fenómeno acuatico que esta en dos piernas, Lucas, ¿Que harias?-

El chico de 13 años de edad de color ojos miel sonrió tímidamente y recito- Revela tu oscuro ser, conviertete en un pez

De repente, la pelirroja volvió a convertirse en una sirena. Los estudiantes aplauidan al chico por su gran logro mientras que la sirenita se revolcaba en el suelo.

-Eres peor que ursula- grito- Ojala que algun día..

-Tu estupido padre esta muerto- respondio con brutalidad la chica de cabello morado, camino hasta ella y le rompio la nariz con su pie

-Si el mar tanto te abruma porque no te vuelves su espuma- movio su meñique y en un dos por 3 ariel se desvanecio para sorpresa de la clase. El piso se lleno de espuma del mar y Mal lo guardo en un frasco que guardo en una nevera.

-Termino la clase de hoy- dijo y sono la campana, haciendo que los chicos corrieran dispuestos a ir a la cafeteria

A pesar de lo cruel que fue con Ariel y lo divertido que fue verla convertida en espuma, Mal estaba ¿Deprimida?

Vio su singular anillo dorado y lo sostuvo fuertemente -¿Que es lo que me pasa?- Se pregunto a si misma.- Seguro tengo hambre. Ire por un bocadillo

Antes de hacerlo, giro el anillo en su palma 5 veces y dijo- Libera tus secretos, enseñame tus recuerdos.

Nada paso. Mal suspiro y tiro el anillo en el bote de basura y se dirigio la cafeteria, sin ver que el anillo mostraba una imagen de ella y Ben en el estanque

 _-Mal, se que es muy pronto para decirte esto pero, quiero decirte que te quiero, te quiero demasiado, me di cuenta cuando vi aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que me hacen sentir que cada vez que estoy junto a ti, una parte de mi se transforma en algo que aun no he descubierto. Se que has tenido una vida dura y que te sientes confundida por todo lo que has descubierto, pero me encantaria demostrarte todas las cosas maravillosas de mi mundo, y hacerte ver que la bondad no es debilidad, sino belleza. y que todos merecemos tener algo que nos haga creer en el lado bueno de la vida, y en nosotros mismos. Todos merecemos sentir el amor, y hare lo que sea para hacertelo sentir, espero que.. algun dia... tambien sientas eso por mi_

-Basofias- dijo una voz misteriosa llevandose el anillo. Recordando hace años atrás que ella también alguna vez estuvo enamorada

-El amor te corta las alas- murmuro para si misma al llegar a su oficina y busco el collar que hace tantos años conservaba, sin embargo, sufrio un ataque de ira al ver que no lo encontraba.


	7. Un villano ¿Se hace o se nace? parte 1

-¿Quién fue el gracioso que entro a mi oficina a robarme?- La voz de maléfica deambulaba en la oscuridad de la asamblea. Todos estaban callados, mientras que Cruella de Vill hacia una mueca, mostrando su indignación. Tuvo que esconder el collar en la ropa de alguien sin importancia. Evie le dirigía miradas fulminantes sin darse cuenta que Carlos la observaba molesto.

-¡Ordeno al osado a subir al estrado y que confiese que ha robado!- Fue entonces cuando una chispa de luz verde ilumino el auditorio y paralizo a una desaliñada ayudante de limpieza que tenía manchas de vomito en su uniforme.

Maléfica sonrió fríamente- Tengo el castigo perfecto para ti-

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron misteriosamente. El publico salio emocionado esperando por un evento especial. A excepción de tres amigos que intentaban revivir a un perplejo chico de cabello castaño

-Ben, debemos intentar ayudar a tu madre- dijo Doug-

-No puedo creer que te quieres quedar ahí como si nada- reclamo Melody- Es tu madre

Ben no respondía. Estaba en shock

 _-Mama- susurro_

 _Bella lo miro con un brillo de tristeza en sus pupilas. Le acaricio la mejilla, visualizo sus golpes. Al parecer no fue un grandioso primer dia de clases para él. Sin embargo, el rencor y odio que sentía por su hijo fueron tan fuertes que la obligaron a decir unas palabras duras y horribles_

 _-No eres mi hijo- Ben sintió como se rompia una parte de el_

 _-Pero madre..- Sus lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus pupilas_

 _-¡Tu no eres mi hijo!- Le grito, llamando la atención de Evie, quien la humillo con una bofetada que la llevo al suelo._

 _Ben se sorprendió- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?-_

 _Bella se levanto rápidamente y le suplico a la chica de pelo azul disculpas, pero esta le dio otra bofetada_

 _-¿Cómo te atreves a estar en mi presencia?- le dijo- Ahora, vete a lavar baños, engendro desgraciado._

 _La mujer se fue, llorando, desconociendo a su hijo_

 _Evie lo miro a los ojos- Ben, tienes que dejar de actuar como un príncipe azul torpe e ingenuo y tienes que saber que en este mundo es muy diferente al tuyo_

 _-Lo se- respondio alterado- Pero no entiendo… Mi madre es noble, buena_

 _-A eso me refiero- dijo Evie- Cualquier rastro de amor y bondad es destruida al pasar por la puerta de las sombras. Veras, cuando Malefica se apodero de auradon obligo a cada prisionero pasar por ahí. Las imágenes me provocan pesadillas a veces. Sus atuendos eran horrorosos, se desfiguraban sus caras, y se perdían en una locura que duraba un mes. Despues volvían a la normalidad pero con el cerebro lavado. Lo mas curioso es que tu madre se resistio a eso hasta que la misma Malefica tuvo que intervenir._

 _Ben se quedo pensativo- Vaya, pero ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hizo?_

 _El timbre sono- Te lo contare mas tarde pero debo irme, y trata de actuar como un chico rudo y malo_

 _Aun así, Ben la detuvo- Evie ¿Por qué haces esto?_

 _Pero la chica se había ido_

Ben al fin recupero la conciencia y salio rápido del lugar con sus amigos

-¿A dónde se la llevaron?- Pregunto Akira

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bienvenidos al ventigesimo juego de la batalla contra el monstruo del abismo negro- exclamo Jafar- Es una tradición que cuando un sirviente se intenta pasar de listo, lo enviamos aquí, donde tiene que pelear contra esta enorme bestia que finalmente los devora

Era un gran estadio que protegia las gradas con barras de acero inquebrantabes y los asientos estaban muy arriba para que el monstruo no los atacara

Jay estaba emocionado por ver el horror y la sangre que iba a pasar, mientras que Carlos sentía un miedo considerable a aquella masa peluda y asquerosa

Mal parecía fuera de si, como si no se encontrara en ese lugar. Los cuatro descendientes estaban en el palco principal donde veian toda la acción y como la indefensa Bella salía con una ridícula arma de madera para vencer al fenómeno. La chica de cabello morado se alejo del lugar para pensar un poco en el anillo dorado, y en Ben.

 _¿Qué me esta pasando?¿ Quien diablos es Ben y porque siento ese maldito impulso de buscarlo? ¿Por qué me siento tan hueca y vacia de vida? Soy una villana, no una tonta niñita ingenua enamorada. Soy malvada, sin sentimientos. Quizás esto sea mas bien una enfermedad, si eso debe de ser…_

Alguien la interrumpió. Unos hermosos ojos miel la miraban dulcemente, y fue jalada de su cintura con unas manos suaves y firmes. Mal se quedo muy quieta, en vez de correr y gritar, se dejo llevar por aquel desconocido chico

-Mal- murmuro Ben- Dime que acaso tienes un solo recuerdo mio

-Realmente no te conozco- le respondió- Pero tengo que admitir que si aguna vez llegas a ser rebelde y malvado- le guiño el ojo- quizás salgamos.

La chica se alejó y volvió a su palco con sus amigos a disfrutar de la vista, dejando a un muy confundido Ben en el pasillo.

-Desearía que al menos supieras quien soy- murmuro y

A lo lejos de ahí, en su cuarto, se encontraba una piedra blanca escondida perfectamente en un cajón secreto, brillando fuertemente


	8. Un villano ¿Se nace o se hace? Parte 2

**Holaa, lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada, pero no abandonare el fic :)**

 **Estos primeros capítulos de Malvado, se nace o se hace? hablaran de si realmente los villanos traen sangre oscura en las venas o hubo algo que los causo a tenerla asi (no literalmente xdd pesimo summary lo se) habran cosas inesperadas y quizas algun momento entre Mal y Ben :3**

 **disfruten del capitulo y aqui esta mi ask por si tienen alguna duda :)**

 **/katnip_lovato**

 **:D**

* * *

 _Hace unos años atrás una hermosa chica volaba por los cielos con sus enormes alas cafés. Atravesó el rio cristalino donde saludo a varias criaturas que se encontraban nadando tranquilamente y ellos le dirigieron una cálida sonrisa_

 _El páramo siempre había sido su hogar, y era la encargada de protegerlo de aquellos humanos, cuya avaricia y ambición fueron cegadas e intentaban apoderarse de todas las tierras de un mundo que apenas comenzaba a florecer_

 _Nuestra hada era feliz revoloteando entre las hojas frondosas de los árboles y siendo amiga de todos los habitantes de aquel lugar._

 _Nunca se imaginó lo que encontraría en la pradera, y como le iba a cambiar la vida.._

Aunque no lo demostrara, Maléfica estaba pensativa mientras que los demás veían como el cuerpo de la anónima Bella era destrozado por el monstruo de pelaje café y le gritaban insultos, por otra parte, una multitud aplaudía y vitoreaba como la bestia asesino a la mujer.

Doug estaba helado ante la imagen sangrienta del cadáver de la ex reina, Akira y Melody se abrazaban desconsoladas y con lágrimas en los ojos. La gentil, inteligente y preciosa Bella había muerto en las garras de aquella bestia horrible.

-Pobre Ben.- susurro Melody- Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos

-En esta tierra podrida y oscura la esperanza es lo primero que muere- añadió una voz misteriosa- ¿En serio creen que pueden vencernos?

Akira lo desafío- ¿Por qué rayos te metiste en una conversación ajena?

El personaje sonrió- Preciosa- la rodeo con el brazo- Ustedes no tienen posibilidad de hacer nada-

La hija de Jazmin se apartó bruscamente y Melody le respondio por ella- Déjanos en paz ¿Si?-

-al menos que consigan el collar verde que cruella de vill tiene- murmuro el muchacho de cabello blanco- Podrían estar a salvo de cualquier hechizo.

Doug levanto una ceja - ¿Y porque deberíamos de creerte?

Carlos sonrió maliciosamente – Porque yo soy su boleto a restablecer Auraron-

.

.

..

.

 **Parecia que, con cada segundo que pasaba en estas tierras, algo dentro de mi se iba pudriendo, como si DarkParadise fuese un lugar maldito.**

 **Sentí como las sombras en mi cabeza dominaban a cada parte de mi ser, en estos momentos me arrodille, temblé… Una voz me hablo, me incitaba a volverme de su lado, entregar mi corazón, todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo… Dejarlo y unirme al mundo de villanos**

 **-No lo hare- dije firmemente, aunque mi cuerpo se vio forzado a doblegarse- No me importa cuánto me tortures, no podrás quebrantarme**

 **¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso será un hechizo de Malefica?**

 **La voz callo cuando alguien toco mi puerta, era Doug, con su rostro pálido, al parecer el torneo había acabado**

 **-Es mi madre- susurre y se me corto la voz. No quería imaginar esa cruel escena**

 **-Lo sé- puso sus manos en mis hombros y me abrazo- Lo lamento mucho. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que me las había atado con una cuerda**

 **-¿Qué estas…?**

 **-Después te explicare-**

 **El golpe me atolondro durante unos segundos antes de que cayera al piso, viendo como todo se oscurecía**


	9. Fase 1

Al despertar, me percate de que me encontraba amarrado a una silla, en medio de una habitación iluminada solamente por una bombilla que parpadeaba dos veces. De las sombras salieron Evie, Carlos, Doug, Melody y Akira

-Tranquilo Ben, no pasara nada malo- dijo Carlos-

-¿Como puedo estar tranquilo si estoy atado a una silla?

-Baja la voz, es medianoche y nadie sabe que estamos aqui-

-Él caso es que- intervino evie- Carlos y yo tenemos un plan para derrocar a Maléfica y a hacer que Carlos , Mal y jay recuperen sus recuerdos-

Sonreí- Eso es genial, cuenten conmigo, solo que ¿Cual es él plan?

-Lo hemos estado hablando toda la noche y llegamos a la conclusión de que debemos- dijo Melody- en primer lugar, fingir que somos malos para no levantar sospechas

-Él segundo paso es robar él cuaderno de hechizos de mal para buscar una forma de devolverle sus recuerdos- añadió akira

-Después hay que huir de aquí a alguno de los 9 reinos de Auradon- comento doug-

-¿Crees que, después del golpe de estado que sufrimos hace 3 años nos ayuden en algo?- pregunte, de repente sentí una punzada en mi pecho- ¿O acaso esto no es mas que una muy mala broma por parte de Mal?

¿Que estaba pasaba conmigo? Yo no suelo hablar así, y mucho menos desconfiar de mal a pesar de lo sucedido. Si, al principio me dolía profundamente su supuesta traición, pero con las sospechas de Evie, confíe plenamente en que la chica de la cual he estado enamorado en todo este tiempo, fue usada por su propia madre

-Disculpen- dije rapidamenre- no se que me pasa, me siento como si de la nada estuviese lleno de rencor e ira

-Es él hechizo de Malefica- dijo Carlos- Afecta a los corazones puros y buenos, es como un veneno invisible que te daña por dentro, busca corromperte

-Esta esparcido por todo él lugar- dijo Akira- Yo también sufro mucho por eso

-Intentare buscar alguna pócima para que les ayude a ser inmunes a ese hechizo- dijo evie, y luego me desato de la silla, saco de un costal escondido en la esquina una chaqueta negra, camisa café rasgada de las mangas, pantalones oscuros y botines negros

-Vistete niño bonito- dijo Carlos, burlon- no podemos obligarte a que te pudras hasta la medula, pero trataremos de hacerte ver como si lo estuvieras


End file.
